Animals Are Adorable
something we can all agree on <3 Help animals stay safe! 9. Post flyers and spread the word about our puppy mill and animal fighting rewards and tip lines. 10. Distribute HSUS literature at events and stores. 11. Encourage radio and television talk shows to discuss animal issues. 12. Sponsor a “Stop Puppy Mills” billboard in your community. 13. Ask your local restaurants and grocery stores to switch to cage-free eggs, and to protect seals by boycotting Canadian seafood. 14. Join us in applauding pet stores that have taken a stand against puppy mills—support the more than 1,000 stores that have joined our Puppy Friendly Pet Stores initiative. Encourage local stores that do sell puppies to stop. 15. Organize a World Spay Day event in your community. 16. Arrange coffee or lunch dates to introduce The HSUS and our programs to people who care about animals. 17. Work to get your local universities or your child's schools to participate in Meatless Mondays or add vegetarian options to their menu. If Meatless Mondays becomes easy, go even more meatless. 18. Book and sponsor HSUS staff for lectures at schools and universities—contact us if you're interested. 19. Sponsor a local classroom and give Kind News magazine to elementary students or a young animal lover you may know. * Send Kind News magazine to one kid or an entire classroom. Raise funds for our work 20. See how you can raise funds for animals at MyHumane. 21. Make a personal annual gift to The HSUS or sign up for an automatic monthly pledge on your credit card. 22. Make a memorial gift in honor of a friend or animal companion or give gift memberships to friends or family members. 23. Host a house party through our Philanthropy department, and have an HSUS executive or subject expert speak at the event. 24. Ensure The HSUS is eligible for giving programs at your workplace and explore matching giftsfrom your employer. 25. Donate your used vehicle to benefit The HSUS. 26. Include The HSUS as a beneficiary in your will. 27. Shop The HSUS Store within The Animal Rescue Site for HSUS apparel, accessories and more. 28. Purchase pet health insurance from Petplan and receive a 5 percent discount—and with each completed application, Petplan will make a $20 donation to our Humane Society Veterinary Medical Association's Rural Area Veterinary Services program. Use code HSUS20. 29. Purchase or renew your subscriptions at The HSUS Magazine Store for up to 80 percent off newsstand prices, order personal checks through our website, and create custom gifts from Zazzle, including stamps and cards. 30. Shop with other HSUS Corporate Supporters and help animals with every purchase—coffee, flowers, wine, jewelry, and more. 31. When searching or shopping online, use the GoodSearch toolbar. 32. Check out what people are selling to benefit us when you shop on eBay. What you can do on your own Help animals in your everyday life 33. Purchase cruelty-free cosmetics and household products. 34. Participate in Meatless Mondays, and get our weekly recipe emailed or texted to you. 35. Adopt a pet from a local animal shelter or rescue group. * Shop our list of fur-free retailers, designers, and brands. iStockphoto 36. Support compassion in fashion, consulting The HSUS's list of fur-free retailers, designers, and brands and our guide on how to tell real fur from fake. 37. Encourage your office to implement dog-friendly policies. Our book "Dogs at Work: A Practical Guide to Creating Dog-Friendly Workplaces" provides step-by-step advice. 38. Turn your outdoor space into a backyard sanctuary and find humane ways to deal with problem wildlife. 39. I.D. your animals and encourage others to do the same. And keep your cats safe indoors. 40. Prepare a disaster kit for your animals. 41. Learn what legislation is now pending in Congress, and contact your federal and state legislators. Get involved in your community 42. Help feral cats in your neighborhood with our Trap-Neuter-Return resources. 43. Work to engage your church or place of worship with animal protection issues. Our Faith Outreach program website offers many resources. 44. Encourage your local officials to find long-lasting, nonlethal solutions to conflicts with Canada geese, deer, coyotes, beavers, and other urban wildlife. 45. Provide for your animals’ future in case you can’t care for them. * Join the Animal Rescue Team to help animals during disasters. The HSUS 46. Participate in Animal Rescue Team training and sign up to help animals in crisis. 47. Attend or help organize a Lobby 101 training program in your community. 48. Train to become a humane educator and develop outreach programs in your community. 49. Determine which elected officials represent you at local, state, and federal levels. 50. Study our legislative priorities and attend lawmakers’ town meetings to urge them to support these issues. 51. Work for the passage of local ordinances in your community, for example to protect chained dogs or improve the lives of dogs in puppy mills. 52. Register to vote. 53. Engage kids and teens with humane education activities and lesson plans. 54. Lead Mission: Humane projects for students and animal clubs who want to help animals. Work with other organizations 55. Your local animal shelter and rescue organizations are likely in need of volunteers and assistance from the community. Find a local organization, or seek out more local opportunities at volunteermatch.org.